


Seven Minutes

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, or i could do more if y'all want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee and Kurt are thrown into an awkward "seven minutes in heaven" session. Will sparks fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I just got so tired of only seeing like only 7 fanfics of this pairing, so I decided to contribute. I love love love them so much.

"...Jubilee? Have--- Have you ever been kissed?" 

The question catches her by surprise, and she turns to look at Kurt who was trying so hard not to return the gaze. His features were a tinge of purple (which she figured was his way of blushing) and his tail was wrapped tightly around his legs.

Ordinarily, this question wouldn't throw her completely off. Kurt was new to the mansion, and usually asked random things because he just wanted to know more about the American way of life. But, when the two of them were locked together in a closet for "seven minutes in heaven" a question like that made things feel a little awkward.

It had all started because Scott had wanted to throw a “new campus” party for the students. Kurt had never been to an “American party” and quite honestly, Jubilee loved partying. So, it made sense for them to go together. Everything went downhill from there. People teased them about being on a date, drawing a blush from both of them, making Jubilee laugh it off, and Kurt remain uncharacteristically quiet. Then all of a sudden they were being shoved into some little side room, and were now sitting on the floor of some dirty old closet, clutching their knees to their chests because there was barely any room for the both of them. 

But still, she humored him. "Yeah... Why?" She managed a confident smile, despite the creeping blush she felt burning her features.

He looked down at his hands for a few silent, long moments. “... Wh--What was it like?”

Jubilee laughs a little, which surprises Kurt enough to look back up to her. 

“Well, I was the kissee, not the kisser. And I don’t remember much about it; I just remember I was like, 5, drawing at the craft table or whatever, and then there’s a face in front of me, a quick little peck, then Dale Spangler is running away from me. Turns out he was dared to by his little snot-nosed friends. So, nothing magical.” She laughed it off, but stopped short when she saw his expression. Kurt’s face was hard to read, partly because of the darkness and partly because she’d never seen him look like this. Pity? Sadness? She couldn’t tell. She just knew she didn’t like it. 

Slowly, he began, “Why would he be dared?”.

Yet again, another question she didn’t expect. Kurt was just full of surprises that night. Her smile faltered a moment, and she shrugged responding, “I don’t know, I guess I was a weird kid or something. Kids are mean.” 

“But, you are not weird? You are very kind, and fun.” He looked truly confused, baffled almost. The blush that was creeping onto her features earlier had now turned into a full blown nearly glowing redness that she hoped to god he couldn’t see.

“Uh-- Thanks, man. Wish you were part of Mrs. Kirby’s kindergarten class, we could have like, ruled the school together.” Finally, this pulls a smile from him. Thank god. She didn’t realize how much she’d missed the smile, how tense she was because he was tense. “And-- You’re very kind and fun too, just so you know.” She blurts, wanting to return the compliment but not knowing how.

“Thank you…” Kurt begins, the familiar smile growing on his face. “And, that would have been fun, being in the same class.” The visible tension from earlier seemed to ease up, as his tail loosened it’s grip and he leaned ever so closer to her. Jubilee leaned in just as much.

“Well, we are now, sort of. We’ll just…” She pauses, then looks up to see his eyes meeting hers, “... Have to make the most of it.” The words come out quieter than she intended, and her heart is pounding, just a little bit. She hopes Jean can’t read her mind from here, because all she can think about is how she might actually get a real first kiss, from someone she actually likes. Someone who might actually like her back. 

He leans in a little bit more, she does too. He looks scared, almost. Nervous, she thinks. Gradually they keep moving in closer and closer, until they’re barely two inches apart. There’s a pause, from both parties. She wonders if he’s reconsidering it, if he regrets making it this far. 

“I-- I have a confession to make.” His words are barely a whisper; they don’t need to be any louder since they’re so close. Jubilee’s heart sinks. “I-- I like you… And I told the gang about it…” He’s referring to Scott and Jean, she assumes. “And they… They had this plan where they throw a party and try and keep us together the whole night…” Oh, that made sense. She was wondering why everyone seemed to be focused on them the whole night. “But! I-I--- I didn’t know that this was the plan! I-- I didn’t think they’d do that to you, I just thought--- I just thought it would b-be us talking or m-maybe even just an excuse to sit close to each other!” His face is a deep purple now, and he looks away from her. “I’ve never even been kissed before, so I--I--I didn’t think---”  
Jubilee interrupts his “confession”, gently putting her hands on either side of his face, and guiding him to look at her again. He hesitantly complies, and she smiles at him, hoping to wipe the worried look from his features. 

“Hey hey hey, don’t worry…” she whispers, moving one hand to run her fingers through his hair. He leans a little into the touch and she feels a million butterflies flying around her stomach. “You weren’t dared to do this, right?” She’s joking, but his face is serious, and he nods profusely “no”. She leans her face in just a little bit closer to his, making up for the lost distance. “Then it’s no problem.” Relief washes of his blue features, and her smile widens.

His hand hesitantly reaches for the side of her face, and she leans into the touch. They’re extremely close now, but for some reason, this time she’s less nervous. He leans in, she does too. 

When their lips meet, there’s sparks.

Literally, there’s sparks.

Jubilee quickly pulls away, and holds her hands to chest, watching the bright colorful plasmoids shoot from her fingers. “Sorry! Sorry this-- This happens sometimes, sorry---” she’s a mix of embarrassed and afraid; embarrassed because she knows for a fact that the rest of the party can probably see the burst of light from outside the closet and, afraid because she doesn’t want to hurt Kurt. The fireworks subside, and they’re left again in the dark closet, unable to see now because of the light show.

From the darkness, Jubilee hears, “Are you okay?” 

“I should be asking you that…” she mumbles.

“I’m alright. Are you okay?” There’s concern in his voice, and she feels his hand pull her into a hug. She accepts, and rests her head on his chest, sighing. “Yeah, I just… Sorry for ruining the moment.” He squeezes her a little tighter. 

“Mm, I guess it was ruined, a little bit…” Kurt mumbles into her hair. She pulls away slightly, confusion clear on her face. He continues anyways, “I guess… We’ll just have to kiss, over and over and over…” He leans in again, a goofy grin on his face, “Until we get it right... ja?” Jubilee laughs a little, leaning back in too. 

“You nerd.” She smiles, and pulls him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I can't believe I wrote this. Comment if you liked, let me know if I should write more! It's like 2am goodnight
> 
> edit: I'm thinking of adding a second chapter that's from Kurt's POV? What do y'all think?


End file.
